poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh meets Annie (1999)
Winnie the Pooh meets Annie (1999) is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover film by Amathist1998. Plot Eleven-year-old orphan Annie was left at a girls' orphanage when she was an infant with half a locket shaped like a heart with a key hole and a note from her parents saying they'll come back for her. The orphanage is run by the tyrannical Miss Hannigan, who starves the orphans and makes them suffer. Tired of waiting for her parents, Annie tries to escape to find them, but is caught by Miss Hannigan. When Miss Hannigan gets distracted, Annie hides in the dirty laundry bin and she finally succeeds in running away. While out on her own, Annie befriends a dog, whom she names Sandy. But a policeman catches her and returns her to the orphanage. When billionaire Oliver Warbucks decides to take in an orphan for Christmas, his secretary, Grace Farrell, chooses Annie. She is brought to his wealthy estate and bathes in a grand life. Although at first uncomfortable with Annie, Warbucks is soon charmed by her. He wants to adopt Annie, but Annie still wants to find her real parents, so she announces on the radio a $50,000 reward for anybody who can prove they're her parents. The orphans accidentally tell Miss Hannigan, and her ex-con brother Rooster, and his dimwitted girlfriend Lily St. Regis cook up a scheme to get the reward by posing as Ralph and Shirley Mudge (Annie's "so called" parents).1 When Lily proves to be too risky for the scheme, Miss Hannigan takes over as "Annie's mother". Lily is left with the orphans after Miss Hannigan and Rooster leave, but Lily accidentally tells the secret. The orphans make her tell them what is going on, and she realizes that Rooster could leave her hanging as he has done before. She and the orphans come to Warbucks' mansion where Lily demands her part in the cut while the orphans quote "WE LOVE YOU MISS HANNIGAN" as Miss Hannigan tries to run by Lily. While fleeing from the orphans, Miss Hannigan and Rooster are intercepted upon the arrival of President Franklin D. Roosevelt arrives with his Secret Service as the President reads the papers that identity Miss Hannigan, Rooster, and Lily while also mentioning the aliases of the latter two. Rooster and Lily are arrested by the Secret Service as Rooster tells Lily that she loused up. Miss Hannigan tries to convince Annie to vouch for her to avoid being arrested, but Annie says she would and states that Miss Hannigan taught her to "never tell a lie". Miss Hannigan then goes insane and is carted off to an asylum as Rooster and Lily are also escorted out of the mansion. President Roosevelt then present the evidence that Annie's parents are really David and Margaret Bennett and had in fact died several years earlier which was why they never returned for her. Although Annie is saddened that her real parents are dead, she is cheered up when Warbucks officially takes her in as one of his own. The President ensures a happy ending for all as he promises that each orphan will be adopted by a stable and happy family. Warbucks and Grace become engaged, and Annie lives happily with her new parents. Trivia *This film uses the 1999 made-for-TV film adaptation of Annie. Songs #"Overture" #"Maybe" - Annie #"It's the Hard Knock Life" - Annie and Orphans #"It's the Hard Knock Life" (Reprise) - Orphans #"Tomorrow" - Annie #"Little Girls" - Miss Hannigan #"I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here" - Grace, Annie, and Warbucks' Staff #"N.Y.C." - Warbucks, Grace, Annie, and Star-to-Be #"N.Y.C." (Reprise) - Warbucks #"Lullaby" - Warbucks #"Easy Street" - Rooster, Miss Hannigan, and Lily #"Maybe" (Reprise 1) - Annie #"You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile" - Bert Healy and the Boylan Sisters #"You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile" (Reprise) - Orphans #"Something Was Missing" - Warbucks #"I Don't Need Anything But You" - Warbucks and Annie #"Maybe" (Reprise 2) - Grace #"Tomorrow" (Reprise) - Grace #"Little Girls" (Reprise) - Miss Hannigan #"Finale: I Don't Need Anything But You" (Reprise) - Warbucks, Grace, and Annie Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel films Category:Musical Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Disney crossovers